Your Heart Is Mine
by Mayu-nee-san
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki est une jeune femme qui aime les arts martiaux,les pratique en clubs. Alors qu'elle arrive en retard, elle rencontre le garçon qu'elle hait : Uchiha Sasuke. Un acteur qui joue dans ce lycée pendant plusieurs mois. Résumé naze lol
1. Préface

**Titre :** Your heart is mine.  
**Genre : **Family / Friendship / Humor / Fantasy / Hurt/Comfort / AU / OOC / Lemon / Lime.  
**Pairing :** Sasuke/Naruto  
**Rating :** M  
**Disclaimer :** « Oh Kishimoto-sama, je vous en pris votre royale Majesté ! Donnez moi vos personnages je vous en supplie...  
- Tu peux toujours rêver ! » Hem..Les personnages appartiennent donc à Masashi Kishimoto malgré le fait que je l'ai supplié, il ne veut toujours pas me les donner.  
**Beta-readeur :** Naruto Uchiwa (merci beaucoup)  
**Auteur :** Mayu  
**Commentaire :** Bon, cette fiction est un peu du n'importe quoi ça changera de mes textes assez sombres mais il le sera tout de même...  
**Résumé :** Naruto Uzumaki est une jeune femme qui aime les arts martiaux, elle les pratique en club au lycée et en activité extrascolaire. Un jour alors qu'elle arrivait en retard, elle rencontre le garçon qu'elle déteste par-dessus tout : Uchiha Sasuke. Un acteur issue de bonne famille qui vient à ce lycée pour tourner un film pendant plusieurs mois...

_Préface_

Une jeune femme portait un coup à son adversaire, celui-ci tomba au sol. Un coup de sifflet se fit entendre, elle sourit, elle avait remporté ce combat…Elle ferma ses yeux et sauta de joie quand elle sentit un poids sur ses épaules pour voir sa meilleure amie la féliciter. Elle la remercia d'un sourire. Elle serra ensuite la main de son adversaire avec un « Beau match et sans rancune ! ».

Après être passée dans les vestiaires, elle brossa ses longs cheveux blonds devant un miroir, elle se stoppa et se dévisagea…Une grimace de dégoût se dessina sur son visage, elle soupira et déposa sa main sur ce morceau de glace accroché au mur, elle laissa glisser sa main.

**« Pourquoi ne suis-je pas un homme ? »** demanda-t-elle.

Aucune réponse ne lui parvint, elle baissa les yeux et s'attacha ses longs cheveux en deux couettes identiques, elle se regarda une dernière fois. Elle était une jeune femme d'une taille moyenne, ne dépassant pas le mètre soixante, elle avait de long cheveux blonds dorés lui descendant jusqu'aux hanches, des yeux bleus azurs attirants où beaucoup aimaient s'y perdre, un visage fin, sur ses joues, trois cicatrices de chaque côté formant une moustache de félin, une poitrine généreuse, des courbes parfaitement dessinées. Elle soupira et eut envie de vomir en voyant son visage dans ce miroir, elle partit rapidement.

Une fois dehors, elle leva les yeux au ciel et observa le bleu vaste et infini, son visage éclairé par les rayons du soleil, elle était magnifique…Elle sentit une nouvelle fois un poids sur ses épaules, elle regarda et revit sa meilleure amie, elle sourit et elles commencèrent à marcher côte à côte.

**« Dis Naruto, je me demandais…**

**- Oui ?**

**- Pourquoi n'aimes-tu pas l'acteur Uchiha Sasuke ?**

**- Un garçon prétentieux montant sur ses grands chevaux juste parce qu'il a de l'argent, je déteste les gosses de riches comme lui.**

**- Je vois…Pourtant il reste un bon acteur ! »**

Naruto ne répondit pas…Oui…Bien qu'elle soit une fille, elle portait un prénom de garçon, ses parents en avaient décidé ainsi. Elle se nommait Naruto Uzumaki.

* * *

D'un autre côté, un jeune homme brun courrait à toute vitesse, sa respiration haletante et hésitante montrait qu'il cherchait à fuir…Fuir, mais quoi ? Tout à coup il fut interrompu par une voix autoritaire et pourtant chaleureuse.

**« COUPE ! Sasuke ! Tu étais magnifique comme d'habitude ! Je suis tellement heureux que tu aies accepté de jouer dans mon film ! **

**- Si tu continues comme ça, je vais changer d'avis Kakashi. »**

Le nommé Kakashi porta un coup à l'épaule de Sasuke, un geste amicale, les deux sourirent et Sasuke passa une serviette sur son front pour essuyer sa sueur. Il plaça une de ses mains dans ses cheveux et les replaça bien.

**« Sasuke on va changer de scène et de ville ! **

**- Pourquoi ?**

**- J'ai trouvé le lycée parfait, il se trouve dans une autre ville et c'est un ami qui en est le directeur, il a accepté qu'on tourne là-bas, il a besoin de pub, son lycée se fait déserter.**

**- Dis moi que ce lycée n'est pas…**

**- Un lycée normal. Ce n'est pas une école de filles.**

**- Mais il y en a quand même.**

**- Comme partout mon cher. »**

Le jeune brun soupira et montra son mécontentement en restant silencieux tout le long de la route jusqu'à leur destination. Ils arrivèrent et passèrent devant le lycée où ils vont devoir tourner pendant plusieurs mois, de loin, son regard se posa sur une jeune femme blonde où ses cheveux étaient remontés en deux couettes identiques. Il sourit et la fixa jusqu'à ce qu'il ne la voit plus.

**« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Sasuke ? **

**- Oh rien…Je crois que finalement je vais m'amuser ici.**

**- D'ailleurs, tu vas suivre les cours ici.**

**- Non sans blague ? Je ne m'en étais pas douté.**

**- T'es méchant ! »**

Sasuke soupira en voyant son réalisateur et manager larmoyer comme il ne devrait pas mais après tout, il l'aimait bien comme ça. Il regarda à l'arrière de la voiture et ne put la voir, c'est avec un sourire aux lèvres qu'ils se dirigèrent vers une demeure appartenant aux Uchiha depuis des générations.

Quand il arriva, il ouvrit la porte mais celle-ci fut ouverte avant qu'il ne s'en rende compte et il se cogna dans une personne de grande taille. Il releva la tête et écarquilla les yeux avant de s'exclamer haut et fort :

**« Grand frère ! **

**- Oh Sasuke, ça faisait longtemps n'est-ce pas ?**

**- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?**

**- Je vis ici. C'est plutôt à moi de te le demander non ?**

**- Je viens en tournage dans le lycée pas très loin.**

**- Oh… »**

Itachi Uchiha était le frère ainé de Sasuke, il n'aimait pas tout ce qui était cinéma ou mode c'est pour cette raison qu'il avait préféré devenir professeur dans un lycée public et où il pourrait aider plusieurs jeunes en difficultés et leur apporter la connaissance.

**« Je serai peut être un de tes professeurs.**

**- Tu travailles là-bas ?**

**- Oui pourquoi ?**

**- T'es vraiment nul d'avoir refusé cette proposition pour devenir un grand mannequin.**

**- Je n'aime pas. Je ne suis pas comme toi. »**

Après cette phrase échangés, les deux frères ne se parlèrent plus de la soirée, Sasuke le regardait, le dévisageait, son frère avait l'air plus fatigué qu'auparavant et pourtant heureux. Il eut un sourire et alla se coucher dans sa chambre.

**« Demain sera un nouveau jour. »**


	2. Je hais les gens comme toi

**Titre : **Your heart is mine.**  
Genre : **Family / Friendship / Humor / Fantasy / Hurt/Comfort / AU / OOC / Lemon / Lime.**  
Pairing : **Sasuke/Naruto**  
Rating : **M**  
Disclaimer : **« Oh Kishimoto-sama, je vous en pris votre royale Majesté ! Donnez moi vos personnages je vous en supplie...  
- Tu peux toujours rêver ! » Hem..Les personnages appartiennent donc à Masashi Kishimoto malgré le fait que je l'ai supplié, il ne veut toujours pas me les donner.**  
Beta-readeur : **Naruto Uchiwa**  
Auteur : **Mayu**  
Commentaire : **Bon, cette fiction est un peu du n'importe quoi ça changera de mes textes assez sombres mais il le sera tout de même...**  
Reviews : Cephira : **Heureuse de voir que le préface t'a plus, j'espère que ce premier chapitre sera à la hauteur de tes espérances ! Bonne lecture**  
milianneloke : **La voilà la suite, j'espère que cette suite sera à la hauteur de tes espérances à toi aussi**  
**

**Première Approche.**

_Je hais les gens comme toi._

Naruto venait de se lever, elle s'étira et se leva, les yeux encore fermés, elle se dirigea vers sa cuisine où elle attrapa un bol et une boîte de céréale ainsi qu'une brique de lait, elle mangea et bu tout rapidement pour ensuite aller à la salle de bain où elle prit une douche. Elle attacha cette fois-ci ses cheveux en une queue de cheval. Sa tignasse blonde était resplendissante et brillante comme le soleil.

Elle soupira, attrapa son sac et se dirigea vers son lycée. Sur la route, elle rejoignit sa meilleure amie et elles commencèrent à parler de tout et de rien. Elles arrivèrent au lycée et remarquèrent que miraculeusement il n'y avait encore personne…

**« Il n'y a aucune foule, comment ça se fait ?**

**- Je me le demande…**

**- Ah si ! Regarde là-bas il y a tout un troupeau.**

**- …Hm… »**

Par curiosité, elles se dirigèrent vers ce groupe de personnes…C'était cependant pire qu'un troupeau…Naruto arriva à se glisser devant tout le monde et remarqua un garçon brun aux yeux onyx, elle écarquilla les yeux puis son regard montra de la rancune.

**« Qu'est-ce qu'un fi-fils à son papa vient faire ici ? »** disait-elle à voix haute.

Le jeune garçon tourna la tête dans sa direction et s'approcha d'elle, il prit son visage entre ses doigts et la forca à le regarder droit dans les yeux.

**« Qu'as-tu dis jeune et jolie demoiselle ?**

**- Lâche moi Uchiha.**

**- Oh tu sais donc qui je suis.**

**- Oui, l'acteur Sasuke Uchiha qui ne sert à rien et qui a des filles débiles à ses pieds.**

**- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi voyons.**

**- Je dis la stricte vérité.**

**- Naruto ! Je t'interdis de parler ainsi à Sasuke !**

**- Oh Sakura…Je me fais un plaisir de te le laisser. »**

Naruto partit après sa dernière remarque, laissant Sasuke qui serrait des poings. Il détestait lorsqu'une personne lui tenait tête et qui n'était pas à ses pieds, il avait pris l'habitude d'avoir des gens à ses bottes, « la grosse tête » comme dirait les journalistes et paparazzis.

Les cours commencèrent et Sasuke alla dans sa classe toujours suivie par ses fans et groupies qui lui demandaient sans cesse un autographe. Il devait suivre les cours pendant une semaine complète afin de pouvoir s'habituer et ainsi pouvoir tourner le film sans aucun soucis.

Naruto était assise au fond de la salle, observant le ciel bleu, rêveuse, il s'en approcha et posa violement sa main sur sa table, elle ne dédaigna pas le regarder, il l'attrapa par le col et la força à le regarder à nouveau.

**« Qu'est-ce que tu me veux encore ?**

**- Regarde moi au moins !**

**- Oui je te vois, je ne suis pas aveugle pourquoi ? »**

Il remarqua un pendentif autour de son cou, il l'attrapa et le regarda de plus près, aussitôt après elle le gifla violement et serra son collier dans sa main, une lueur de haine dans les yeux.

**« NE T'APPROCHE PAS DE MOI ! »**

Elle lui hurla sa haine. Il la regarda assez surprit et ne pouvait pas supporter qu'une fille comme elle le frappe . De quel droit avait-elle la permission de le frapper ?

Il alla s'asseoir et prépara un plan pour sa vengeance. Sasuke le trouva et s'approcha de Sakura pour lui demander quelques informations concernant la jolie blonde.

**« Qu'est-ce que tu sais concernant cette Naruto ?**

**- Naruto, pourquoi ?**

**- Je veux juste savoir deux ou trois trucs…**

**- Et bien, elle porte un prénom de garçon qui n'est pas super, je la trouve lourde et inintéressante à ma grande différence…Elle pratique les arts martiaux depuis qu'elle est toute petite et elle est une rebelle. Après tout sans avoir de parents pour la gronder, c'est facile de faire ce qu'on veut !**

**- Tu la connais au moins ?**

**- Pas vraiment mais elle ne changera jamais ! Je suis dans sa classe depuis la primaire.**

**- Merci. »**

Elle sortit un « kya » et alla se vanter auprès de ses amies que Sasuke venait de lui parler, il soupira et regarda à nouveau Naruto. Il eut un sourire aux lèvres, il comptait la suivre durant la semaine et afin pouvoir se venger.

La journée se termina, tout s'était passé normalement, il la suivit à son club d'arts martiaux et remarqua qu'elle était effectivement forte dans cet art, un garçon s'approcha et lui tendit une serviette et il pu entendre ce qu'ils se disaient.

**« Senpai, encore une fois tu as été super !**

**- Merci Inari. »**

Elle souriait à son disciple, il n'avait jamais vu un sourire aussi…Magnifique et envoutant. Il sentit une main sur son épaule et regarda derrière lui.

**« Itachi, qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?**

**- J'ai remarqué que tu avais suivi Naruto toute la journée et depuis qu'elle t'a giflé, ça t'a posé un soucis ?**

**- N'importe quoi !**

**- Menteur, tu ne comprends pas comment elle a pu faire ça à toi n'est-ce pas ?**

**- Hn.**

**- Ca te ferai pas de mal des fois. »**

Sasuke lança un regard noir à son frère ainé qui se mit à sourire et s'approcha de Naruto.

**« Naruto !**

**- Ah Mr. Uchiha.**

**- On se connaît depuis longtemps alors quand nous sommes seuls appelle moi Itachi.**

**- Bien bien Itachi. Quelque chose ne va pas ?**

**- Tu n'as rien remarqué ?**

**- Que ton frère me suivait ? Si bien sûr, je le laisse croire que je ne sais pas. Je ne suis pas si idiote.**

**- Je m'en doutais, bien joué pour la gifle ce matin.**

**- Je te remercie. »**

Naruto et Itachi se mirent à rire, elle sourit et alla se changer dans les vestiaires, une nouvelle fois elle se regarda dans le miroir avec dégout, elle leva le poing pour le frapper mais soupira et le baissa, prit son sac et sortit du club après avoir fini de prendre sa douche.

Elle rentra chez elle, jeta son sac sur son canapé et alla se préparer quelque chose à manger, elle prit son bol avec elle et s'assit dans le canapé en soupirant.

**« Quel idiot. »**


	3. T'apprécier ? Il faut être fou !

**Titre : **Your heart is mine.**  
Genre : **Family / Friendship / Humor / Fantasy / Hurt/Comfort / AU / OOC / Lemon / Lime.**  
Pairing : **Sasuke/Naruto**  
Rating : **M**  
Disclaimer : **« Oh Kishimoto-sama, je vous en pris votre royale Majesté ! Donnez moi vos personnages je vous en supplie...- Tu peux toujours rêver ! » Hem..Les personnages appartiennent donc à Masashi Kishimoto malgré le fait que je l'ai supplié, il ne veut toujours pas me les donner.**  
Beta-readeur : **Naruto Uchiwa**  
Auteur : **Mayu**  
Commentaire : **Bon, cette fiction est un peu du n'importe quoi ça changera de mes textes assez sombres mais il le sera tout de même...**  
Reviews : Cephira : **Je suis heureuse de voir que la fiction te plait vraiment, la suite est là !**  
Saki-62 : **Cette fiction trop belle ? Je ne pensais pas qu'on me dirait ceci lol. Pourtant il y a beaucoup de défaut malgré ceci...Heureuse que ça te plaise. Kiss à toi aussi :)**  
Naliana : **Je suis vraiment désolée que mes chapitres soient si courts mais sinon je bloque lorsqu'ils sont trop longs, pour les fautes, j'en fais rarement, il y en a cependant parfois quand même une ou deux qui apparaissent quand même et qui me font perdre quelques points lol. Pour le conflit, j'espère aussi pouvoir bien le développer ! J'essayerai de mon maximum.**  
Araknophobia : Ca me réjouit de savoir que tu aimes, la suite est ici :)  
Luciole eteinte : **Voici la suite, je n'aimes pas spécialement Sasuke non plus mais j'aime vraiment le couple, c'est pourquoi j'écris des fictions avec lui et je dois dire que c'est peut être l'un des meilleurs couples YAOI du manga ! La gifle je l'ai bien imaginé en tête c'était succulant lol Pour le moment ce sont encore mes vacances mais la publication de la fiction deviendra peut être un peu plus rare même si je tenterai de faire mon maximum pour faire vite à cause de la reprise des cours pour moi lundi lol**  
Merci pour toutes vos reviews ça me fait plaisir ! Bonne lecture ! **

**Deuxième Approche.**

_T'apprécier ? Il faut être fou pour le faire._

Sasuke passa devant l'appartement de Naruto, il observa, adossé contre la barrière. Elle sortit au même moment, elle le regarda et se mit à avancer sans lui prêter la moindre attention. Il la suivait…Elle soupira et se retourna.

**« Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?**

**- Je veux que tu sois mienne !**

**- Et pourquoi ?**

**- Parce que tu me tiens tête et je déteste ça.**

**- Quel dommage. Parce qu'il faut être fou pour t'aimer. »**

Elle continua d'avancer. Sasuke lui attrapa le poignet, le serrant fortement dans sa main.

**« Tu feras ce que je vais te dire !**

**- Et puis quoi encore ? T'es ni ma mère ni mon père ! Je n'ai pas d'ordre à recevoir de toi ! »**

Elle lui fit lâcher son poignet et reprit son chemin rapidement, elle ne voulait plus l'avoir dans ses pattes, elle râlait sur tout le chemin jusqu'à ce qu'elle voit à nouveau sa meilleure amie.

**« Mayu ! Attends moi ! **

**- Mais je t'attends Naruto…**

**- Pitié sauve moi de ce pot de colle ! **

**- Lequel ? »**

Elle pointa du doigt Sasuke, son amie eut un petit sourire et la regarda avec des yeux plus ou moins taquins…

**« Je parie que tu tomberas amoureuse de lui ! **

**- Ne me prend pas pour une folle Mayu ou bien je te tue !**

**- Je n'ai rien dis, rien dis du tout ! »**

Elle sourit, gênée puis dit à Naruto de passer en avant, elle regarda Sasuke et le stoppa.

**« Sasuke, j'ai appris que tu suivais Naruto-chan…**

**- Non pas du tout.**

**- Pourtant tu vis à l'opposé alors que fais-tu là ? **

**- Je me suis un peu perdu.**

**- Ton frère t'aurait emmené dans ce cas.**

**- Comment sais-tu pour mon frère ?!**

**- On se connaît depuis longtemps. **

**- Hn… »**

Sasuke reprit son chemin, il ne pensait pas entendre une chose de la part de la meilleure amie de celle dont il voulait juste par fierté.

**« Tu veux savoir quelque chose sur Naruto ? »**

Il se retourna, un sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres, et s'approcha d'elle, ses yeux pourtant reflétaient la joie et la surprise...

**« Raconte moi tout.**

**- Mais bien sûr mon petit Sasuke.**

**- Dépêche toi.**

**- Uniquement quand je serais dans mon cercueil ! »**

La jeune fille se mit à rire et partit rejoindre sa meilleure amie au lycée laissant un Sasuke bouche bée qu'on se soit autant moqué de lui en si peu de temps. Il arriva au lycée, attrapa le poignet de Naruto quand il la vit.

**« Toi ! Tu n'étais pas capable de te défendre seule ! Il a fallu que ta meilleure amie s'y mette ! **

**- Pourquoi ?**

**- Pour m'humilier ! Je t'aurai Naruto ! **

**- Mon pauvre petit chou, tu vas le dire à maman c'est ça ? **

**- Je vais te… »**

Il s'apprêta à lui porter un coup au visage, mais elle comprit aisément son intention elle lui répondit d'une prise de judo, qui le plaqua contre le sol, elle à califourchon sur lui. Elle le regarda droit dans les yeux avec défi et haine.

**« Recommence et je te tue.**

**- Alors tu peux le faire maintenant. »**

A sa grande surprise, elle commença à l'étrangler, il tenta de retirer ses mains, mais n'y parvint pas, il était étonné par la force qu'elle possédait. Naruto avait des yeux assassins, elle avait une haine qui se lisait bien, elle ne pouvait même plus s'arrêter. Mayu arriva, les vit et sépara Naruto de Sasuke avant de la pousser dans la direction opposé au sien.

**« MAIS QU'EST-CE QUI T'A PRIS DE LUI DIRE DE TE TUER ?! **

**- Je ne la pensais pas capable de le faire…**

**- Naruto tuerait le monde si elle le pouvait ! »**

Mayu alla rejoindre la jeune femme blonde qui était dans les toilettes et regardait ses mains avec effroi, elle tira sur ses cheveux, se mit à hurler et frapper les quatre murs des toilettes sans raison, elle continua puis s'effondra en larmes. Son amie avait tout entendu, elle baissa les yeux et préféra la laisser seule afin de se calmer.

Sasuke alla voir dans la glace, il remarqua les traces des doigts de la jeune femme sur son cou. Et le regard qu'avait Naruto lui revint en mémoire, et, étrangement il se sentit légèrement blessé sans savoir pourquoi. Il haussa les épaules et remonta son col. Il sortit et vit Sakura, elle le regarda avec un sourire idiot.

**« Ridicule »** voilà ce qu'il pensait d'elle.

Il passa devant la porte des toilettes et entendit les cris de Naruto, il entra en grand fracas et la trouva les mains ensanglantées, le miroir des toilettes brisé, les murs recouverts de sang. Y avait-il eu un meurtre ici ? Il vit Naruto sur le carrelage froid, les yeux dans le vide. Il s'en approcha et posa sa main sur son épaule.

La jeune femme tourna la tête dans sa direction avec un visage neutre, en le voyant, un sourire bien plus qu'inquiétant naquit sur ses lèvres. Elle se releva et toujours avec ce même sourire s'approcha de lui…

**« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »**

Il recula jusqu'à être coincé contre le mur, il ferma les yeux et attendit.

* * *

Hem oui...Je laisse avec cette note de sadisme...

Je suis désolée que mes chapitres soient si court quand je les fait trop longs, je bloque à un moment voilà pourquoi j'ai décidé de les faire assez court.

Mayu


	4. Qu'estce que tu es à mes yeux ?

**Titre : **Your heart is mine.**  
Genre : **Family / Friendship / Humor / Fantasy / Hurt/Comfort / AU / OOC / Lemon / Lime.**  
Pairing : **Sasuke/Naruto**  
Rating : **M**  
Disclaimer : **« Oh Kishimoto-sama, je vous en pris votre royale Majesté ! Donnez moi vos personnages je vous en supplie...  
- Tu peux toujours rêver ! » Hem..Les personnages appartiennent donc à Masashi Kishimoto malgré le fait que je l'ai supplié, il ne veut toujours pas me les donner.**  
Beta-readeur : **Naruto Uchiwa**  
Auteur : **Mayu**  
Commentaire : **Bon, cette fiction est un peu du n'importe quoi ça changera de mes textes assez sombres mais il le sera tout de même...**  
Reviews : Merci pour vos reviews ! Voici le chapitre 3 ! Je répondrai à vos reviews un peu plus tard désolée pour ce désagrément ! Bonne lecture ! **

**Troisième Approche.**

_Qu'est-ce que tu peux bien être à mes yeux ?_

Les yeux toujours fermés, Sasuke sentit soudainement une vive douleur à l'estomac, l'obligeant à se plier en deux. La même douleur vint le frapper au visage, il rouvrit les yeux et remarqua que Naruto était en train de le frapper de toutes ses forces. Il avait mal, mais sa fierté l'empêcher de crier sous le coup de la douleur.

Il encaissa encore plusieurs coups quand tout s'arrêta…Il jeta un œil à la jeune femme qui tremblait maintenant, elle se mit à reculer en chuchotant, marmonnant des « Non..Ce n'est pas vrai… »

Il la fixait toujours et se redressa sur ses deux jambes malgré la faiblesse qu'avait entrainé les coups, il tenta de s'en approcher, elle lui hurla dessus de ne pas le faire, qu'elle était dangereuse. Il remarqua soudain qu'elle pleurait…

**« Tu ne veux pas voir un médecin ?**

**- Je…Je n'en ai pas besoin…Va-t-en… »**

Sasuke soupira et se retourna quand une autre sensation étrange se fit ressentir dans son dos, il sentit quelque chose de chaud. L'odeur métallique vint lui agresser les narines, un liquide s'écoulait lentement le long de son dos, des tâches rouges tâchaient le sol.

Le jeune homme la regarda, surprit, elle riait à gorge déployée d'une façon inquiétante, il avait déjà entendu ce rire…Mais uniquement dans des films, pas dans la réalité. Il cracha du sang avant de s'écrouler sur le sol…

Mayu arriva et appela une ambulance pour le jeune homme avant d'enfermer Naruto dans une cabine des toilettes, l'empêchant de sortir et de blesser ainsi d'autres personnes. Elle était horrifiée de voir ce que son amie avait fait mais elle baissa les yeux et alla soutenir Sasuke afin qu'il n'abandonne pas.

**« C'est juste un cauchemar, je vais me réveiller… »**

Suite à ses mots, il s'évanouit. Quand il se réveilla, il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux et soupira.

**« C'était bel et bien un cauchemar… »**

Il soupira et se redressa, son dos le tirait violement, un petit cri s'échappa de sa gorge, il s'allongea à nouveau rapidement, serrant de toutes ses forces ses draps, mordant sa lèvre inférieur jusqu'au sang…

**« Ne bouge pas comme ça idiot ! »**

Sasuke avait reconnu la voix sans problème. Il regarda la personne qui se tenait sur la chaise à côté de lui, il ne l'avait ni entendu, ni vu.

**« Ah Kakashi…**

**- On va changer de lycée.**

**- Pourquoi ?**

**- Tu as vu dans quel état tu es ?**

**- Juste hospitalisé…**

**- JUSTE ? Tu te fiches de moi là ! »**

Kakashi passa un savon à Sasuke pour son imprudence mais le jeune brun était décidé à rester dans ce lycée, tourner la scène et ensuite partir tranquillement. La jeune femme blonde l'intriguait énormément et il voulait la connaître d'avantage sans savoir pourquoi.

Le plus vieux des deux soupira et se retrouva contraint d'accepter. Cependant, il posa une condition à son cadet.

**« Si jamais tu es encore blessé une fois, on change ! C'est bien clair ? »**

Le jeune brun s'était contenté de soupirer et de faire exactement la même chose que Kakashi quelques secondes auparavant, c'est-à-dire, accepter sans rien dire.

Il regarda à l'extérieur et vit que le ciel était bleu azur comme les yeux de la jeune femme. La porte fit entendre trois petits cognements qui avaient l'air hésitant, il la fixa sans rien dire puis annonça un « Entrez ».

Celle qui obnubilait son esprits se tenait devant lui. Mais, il n'oublia pas qu'elle était également celle qui l'avait mis dans cet état. Il écarquilla les yeux en voyant Naruto se tenir devant lui, un bouquet de fleur blanche à la main, il n'était pas doué concernant les fleurs, pour lui, c'était uniquement des végétaux qui sentaient merveilleusement bon peu importe le nom.

**« Je suis venue m'excuser auprès de toi…**

**- Et pourquoi ?**

**- Pour le coup de couteau.**

**- Pourquoi m'en avoir donné un ?**

**- …**

**- Très intéressant mais quelle est donc l'autre raison ? »**

Le silence s'était abattu dans la salle, il avait un sourire et un regard ironique. Sasuke lui en voulait et pourtant il lui pardonnait. Il ne savait ni comment, ni pourquoi il ressentait ça. Tout ce qu'il pouvait dire c'est qu'il avait envie de la serrer dans ses bras et l'embrasser…L'embrasser ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il pensait comme inepties là ?

**« Tu pourrais au moins me donner la raison.**

**- Je…n'arrive pas à en parler.**

**- Tente quand même.**

**- Ce n'étais pas mon intention de te blesser, je voulais que tu saches au moins ceci.**

**- Pourtant j'en ai pas eu l'impression quand tu m'as poignardé.**

**- Je t'avais dis de partir.**

**- C'est ce que je faisais !**

**- Il était trop tard Sasuke ! Tu aurais dû partir plus tôt ! »**

De la rancœur se lisait dans ses yeux bleus, il soupira et ferma ses deux perles couleur charbon puis les rouvrit pour y lire de la pitié ? Non ce n'était pas ça…De la joie ? Non plus, ses yeux étaient bien trop terne pour pouvoir exprimer de la joie en ce moment alors…De l'inquiétude ? Non, non, ce n'était pas possible, elle le détestait bien trop pour pouvoir être inquiète à son sujet. Cependant, une part de lui était certain d'avoir vu de l'inquiètude dans son regard, mais c'était très bref.

**« A mon retour au lycée, je veux tout savoir, compris ?**

**- Ce n'est pas si facile.**

**- Dans ce cas, je vais te proposer un marché Naruto.**

**- Quel marché ?**

**- Celui d'exécuter le moindre de mes désirs durant un mois.**

**- Un mois ?**

**- Oui !**

**- C'est trop !**

**- Alors la vérité !**

**- Mais…**

**- Que choisis-tu ? »**

De nouveau un silence, un soupire se fit entendre, de sa voix douce et claire, elle lui annonça : « J'accepte. »

Un sourire étira les lèvres de Sasuke, puis en la regardant partir une question traversa son esprit. Que pouvait-elle être pour lui finalement ?


	5. Ma chère et tendre servante

**Titre :** Your heart is mine.

**Genre :** Family / Friendship / Humor / Fantasy / Hurt/Comfort / AU / OOC / Lemon / Lime.

**Pairing :** Sasuke/Naruto

**Rating :** M

**Disclaimer :** « Oh Kishimoto-sama, je vous en pris votre royale Majesté ! Donnez moi vos personnages je vous en supplie...

- Tu peux toujours rêver ! » Hem..Les personnages appartiennent donc à Masashi Kishimoto malgré le fait que je l'ai supplié, il ne veut toujours pas me les donner.

**Beta-readeur :** Naruto Uchiwa

**Auteur :** Mayu

**Commentaire :** Bon, cette fiction est un peu du n'importe quoi ça changera de mes textes assez sombres mais il le sera tout de même...

**Reviews :** Merci pour vos reviews ! Voici le chapitre 4 !

**Naruto Uchiwa :** En effet, ça fait toujours plaisir, je te remercierai jamais assez pour corriger mes fautes et compagnies ! Kissu

**Yue :** Heureuse de savoir que la fiction te plaise, ce que cache Naruto...Et bien c'est un secret !

**Miramirana :** Merci pour tes reviews et de dire que ma fiction n'est pas du n'importe quoi. Je l'avais qualifié ainsi parce que je pensais sincèrement que Naruto en fille n'allait vraiment pas être apprécié mais d'après ce que je constate c'est le un peu le contraire.

Naruto et son couteau...Un mystère qui sera résolu plus tard.

Je ne résiste pas aux yeux doux...Même si ça fait un moment que tu les as fais...La voilà la suite...

**Quatrième Approche**

_Ma chère et tendre servante._

Naruto portait des bagages…C'est tout ce qu'on pouvait voir à cet instant, Sasuke marchait devant elle, tout souriant. Il sortait de l'hôpital et ne se gênait pas pour instaurer ses règles à la belle blonde. Elle le maudissait de toutes ses forces en le voyant ainsi, l'air tellement victorieux. Elle déposa toutes ses affaires dans l'entrée de la maison Uchiha avant d'inspecter les lieux.

Une grande maison accueillante, tout était bien rangé et en ordre, tout semblait être bien entretenu, elle s'avança vers le salon, bien qu'elle soit déjà venue ici une ou deux fois elle trouvait toujours cette maison tout simplement sublime.

Sasuke qui était parti à la cuisine, l'observa quelques instants et se mit à loucher sur ses fesses, il secoua la tête et s'approcha d'elle, lui tendant une canette de soda, elle la prit et commença à boire tranquillement.

**« Alors ?**

**- Alors quoi ?**

**- Qu'est-ce qu'on dit ?**

**- Ah tu veux peut-être un merci ?**

**- Oui…**

**- Tu peux toujours rêver. »**

Il soupira et s'assit dans un de ses canapés, l'invitant à en faire de même. Naruto consentit à contrecœur, se souvenant qu'avec le marché, elle ne disposait pas vraiment d'un choix. Elle continua de siroter sa boisson tout en contemplant le salon.

**« Tu n'es jamais venue ici, n'est-ce pas ?**

**- Si, je suis déjà venue…**

**- Comment ça ?**

**- Je connais Itachi depuis longtemps.**

**- Combien de fois ?**

**- De quoi ?**

**- Combien de fois es-tu venue ici avec lui ? »**

Naruto fut surprise de le voir aussi abrupte, mais elle pensa qu'elle allait pouvoir s'amuser un peu, après tout, la vengeance est un plat qui se mangeait froid, non ?

**« Plusieurs fois…Je dirais une dizaine…Mais je ne restais pas là, on allait s'amuser en haut.**

**- Vous amusez ?**

**- Oui…Coucher ensemble si tu préfères. »**

**Elle remarqua qu'il bouillonnait sur place, son plan marchait, il était jaloux et cela se voyait, malgré ses talents d'acteurs, il ne savait pas cacher ses véritables sentiments.**

**« Et vous le faîtes toujours ?**

**- Hm ? Non…Nous avons rompu il n'y a pas si longtemps, enfin, j'espère qu'on pourra se remettre ensemble. »**

Au moment où Sasuke allait rétorquer, Itachi rentra comme si de rien n'était, enfin…Pas comme si de rien n'était, il n'était tout simplement pas au courant de cette conversation et encore moins du fait qu'il a eu une relation amoureuse avec Naruto et trois fois moins qu'il avait eu également des relations sexuelles avec elle.

**« Ah Sasuke, tu es sorti, comment vas-tu ? »**

Le plus jeune des deux lui lança un regard empli de haine et si les yeux pouvaient tuer, le pauvre aîné serait déjà mort à l'heure qu'il est…Itachi haussa les épaules et vit Naruto, il sourit et lui adressa un bonjour.

**« Hello Itachi !**

**- Ça va ?**

**- Oui et toi ?**

**- Très bien, je te remercie. »**

Il se dirigea dans la cuisine, Sasuke écrasait sa canette dans ses mains sous la colère. Naruto en voyant le sort tragique de la pauvre canette, la prit et alla à son tour dans la cuisine pour la jeter à la poubelle. La blonde comptait bien en profiter pour faire part à Itachi de ses dires avec Sasuke.

**« Itachi, tu veux bien participer à ma petite vengeance contre ton frère ?**

**- Ça dépend pourquoi.**

**- Je suis sa « servante » pendant un mois, s'il te plait tu veux bien, hein ?**

**- Dis toujours.**

**- Je lui ai dis que nous avions eu une relation amoureuse…Et plusieurs rapports sexuels ensemble ! »**

Itachi manqua de s'étouffer avec son verre d'eau, il toussa comme un dingue avant de pouvoir reprendre sa respiration et c'est avec une voix cassée, les larmes aux yeux qu'il arriva à sortir :

**« Quoi ?**

**- Tu as bien entendu…**

**- Non mais t'es folle toi…Je comprends maintenant pourquoi il me regardait ainsi…**

**- Vraiment ?**

**- Oui, il est juste jal…**

**- Jaloux oui.**

**- Finalement, j'accepte, je vais bien m'amuser avec vous deux.**

**- Pourquoi nous deux ?**

**- Tu comprendras un jour, tu comprendras. »**

Naruto le chercha un peu pour lui faire cracher le morceau mais le professeur ne comptait pas en dire plus, il jeta les deux canettes dans la poubelle et posa sa main sur les hanches de Naruto qui se mit à rougir, il avait entendu le plancher grinçait annonçant ainsi l'arrivée de Sasuke. Itachi se pencha vers elle et déposa ses lèvres sur celles de la jeune fille.

Le cadet les regardait, il avait mal…Oui, il avait mal au cœur, mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Il cherchait mais la réponse lui restait cachée, peut-être parce que d'une certaine manière il ne voulait pas la connaître. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux mais il les retint par fierté masculine. Il poussa un grognement de mécontentement et quand Itachi recula un peu de Naruto, il comptait enfin rentrer dans la cuisine, l'air de rien, mais les paroles de son frère le stoppa.

**« Tu veux qu'on monte ?**

**- Ah…Euh…**

**- Si tu ne veux pas, je ne te force pas, ne t'en fais pas.**

**- Eh bien c'est…**

**- Elle doit rentrer chez elle.**

**- Ah Sasuke. »**

L'ainé souriait en regardant son cadet, qui se retenait de le frapper, il le voyait bien, voulant sans doute les séparer. Il sentait la jalousie bien présente chez son frère qui était entrain de forcer son amie à sortir de chez eux. Une fois la porte claquée et Naruto partit, il se mit à cuisiner pour le dîner.

Sasuke arrivait vers lui, et le stoppa dans son activité. Itachi, toujours souriant le regardait avec amusement…Oui…Il était amusé par cette scène et ce qui allait se passer.

**« Ne t'approche plus de Naruto !**

**- Désolé Sasuke mais nous sommes en couple…Nous nous sommes remis ensemble !**

**- Non ! Tu n'as pas le droit !**

**- Et pourquoi hein ?**

**- Parce qu'elle est uniquement…**

**- Uniquement ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle est ?**

**- Laisse tomber.**

**- Allez dis !**

**- Elle est ma chère et tendre servante ! »**

C'est dans un sourire qu'il se mit à rire…Cela allait être plus amusant qu'il ne le pensait.


	6. Partie I  I

**Titre :** Your heart is mine.

**Genre :** Family / Friendship / Humor / Fantasy / Hurt/Comfort / AU / OOC / Lemon / Lime.

**Pairing :** Sasuke/Naruto

**Rating :** M

**Disclaimer :** « Oh Kishimoto-sama, je vous en pris votre royale Majesté ! Donnez moi vos personnages je vous en supplie...

- Tu peux toujours rêver ! » Hem..Les personnages appartiennent donc à Masashi Kishimoto malgré le fait que je l'ai supplié, il ne veut toujours pas me les donner.

**Beta-readeur :** Naruto Uchiwa

**Auteur :** Mayu

**Commentaire :** Bon, cette fiction est un peu du n'importe quoi ça changera de mes textes assez sombres mais il le sera tout de même...

**Reviews :** Merci pour vos reviews ! Voici le chapitre 4 !

**MilianneLoke : **La voilà ;)**  
**

**Yue :** Effectivement, c'est ce qu'il fait sous entendre, mais il sera bien direct un jour ! On l'aime comme il est non ?

**Miramirana :** Je suis heureuse que ce chapitre t'es plus ! Le couple Ita/Naru est aussi un de mes couples que je préfère, bien qu'Itachi soit mon perso favoris. Du piment, de l'épice, j'aime ça dans les fictions ! Pour mes publications...Hem...Je fais en fonction de ma motivation souvent, je publie également cette fiction sur mon blog, j'attendais que le chapitre soit corrigé, je préfère vous le mettre même si il n'est pas encore corrigé, vous l'attendez depuis un moment maintenant ! Ma publication, je vais essayer d'en mettre deux ou trois ce mois là. Nous sommes déjà au chapitre cinq, encore cinq et cette fiction se termine. Mais bien sûr ! Je reviens avec une autre ensuite ;)

**Luciole eteinte : **Oui Itachi reste l'homme parfait ! *bave* Hem...Sérieusement, sérieusement...L'histoire réserve encore beaucoup de surprises !

**Sirpics : **Voilà la suite ! :D

**Cinquième Approche**

_Partie I-I._

L'ainé des Uchiha sirotait tranquillement un verre de jus de fruits quand son cadet arriva et frappa du poing contre la table.

**« Romps avec elle !**

**- Et pourquoi ?**

**- Je te l'ai déjà dis !**

**- Je l'aime. Tu n'y peux rien Sasuke. »**

Sa révélation réveillait une douleur encore inconnue dans le cœur du plus jeune, il serra les poings et partit furieusement en claquant la porte d'entrée.

Itachi rit devant son comportement, c'était toujours amusant d'énerver son frère, il en était sûr maintenant…Il allait s'amuser avec les sentiments de Sasuke et de Naruto mais après tout…On avait bien le droit à ses petits loisirs, non ?

Chez elle, Naruto soupira, elle allait utiliser Itachi bien qu'elle connaisse les sentiments de sa meilleure amie pour lui. Malheureusement, la blonde n'avait trouvé que ça pour essayer de contredire Sasuke…Ce type…Elle ne le supportait décidément pas !

**« Raaah ! Sois maudit Sasuke ! »**

Elle attrapa son sac de cours et se dirigea vers le lycée. Sur la route, Naruto le croisa sur la route ainsi que Mayu…Elle portait le sac de Monsieur car elle n'avait pas oublié le marché et elle mit au courant son amie de la situation afin qu'elle ne soit pas étonnée…

**« Pourquoi tu ne fais aucun des deux ?**

**- Ah…Je n'y avais pas pensé…**

**- Idiote…Tu n'aurais pas eu à raconter ce mensonge en plus. »**

La jeune blonde regarda son amie qui était, comme elle le pensait, blessée de ce mensonge. Elle la serra dans ses bras et chuchota à son oreille :

**« Ne m'abandonne pas…Je t'en supplie…Mayu… »**

La concernée resserra l'étreinte autour de Naruto, jamais elle ne pourrait…Oh non jamais, elle tenait bien trop à elle pour la laisser, l'abandonner…De plus, elle connaissait son passé et elle savait que si jamais elle fuyait comme une lâche, elle irait contre les valeurs de Naruto et à ça, Mayu ne s'en remettrai pas…

**« Jamais Naruto… »**

Naruto sourit, heureuse de l'avoir comme amie même si elle savait que désormais ce serait un peu différent à cause du mensonge dont faisait parti Itachi.

Ils allèrent en cours, Naruto était tranquille pour le moment, pas de cartable à porter, elle pouvait enfin se concentrer comme elle voulait sur le cours malheureusement…Ce n'était que des espoirs...

**« Tiens copie moi le cours.**

**- J'ai aussi le mien ! **

**- Le mien est prioritaire. »**

Elle se retenait de le frapper, de le disséquer, lui ouvrir l'abdomen pour lui en extraire ses intestins puis elle le pendrait en faisant de ses organes une corde en plein milieu d'une place publique et pouvoir toucher…Ses organes et…Un rire sadique s'échappa de ses lèvres, elle le fixait avec une tête de psychopathe, celui-ci recula à l'autre bout de la table avec son cahier…Finalement…Il allait le faire tout seul.

La fin des cours de la matinée arriva bien vite, ils allèrent à la cafétéria tout les trois quand la jeune blonde sentit une pression sur ses épaules, elle tourna sa tête et remarqua Itachi qui lui souriait.

**« Vous allez bien ?**

**- Très bien merci…**

**- Tant mieux, et toi Mayu ?**

**- T..Très..B..Bien merci…**

**- Bon je vous laisse, Naruto on se donne rendez-vous ce soir ?**

**- Hmm…Pourquoi pas.**

**- Pas question ! **

**- Hey ! Je fais ce que je veux !**

**- Tu dois porter mon sac à la maison…**

**- Pfff. »**

Itachi jubilait intérieurement de voir son frère si jaloux, il sourit et partit du côté des professeurs. Naruto lançait un regard noir à Sasuke qui lui était heureux de sa « victoire ». Il comptait bien narguer son frère aîné.

La jeune femme blonde avait un mal de tête qui persistait depuis le début de la journée, elle en avait assez, Naruto avait prit plusieurs fois de l'aspirine mais sans aucun effet. Sasuke avait remarqué que quelque chose n'allait pas.

Lorsqu'ils se dirigèrent vers la demeure de la famille Uchiha, il engagea la conversation.

**« Ca ne va pas ?**

**- Juste mal à la tête.**

**- Et tu sais pourquoi ?**

**- Peut être que c'est parce que je te vois.**

**- Ne commence pas ! **

**- C'est peut être la raison donc…Je te dis ce que je pense, de plus, j'aurai pu avoir un rendez-vous si tu ne t'étais pas mêlé de notre conversation.**

**- Tu devais faire mon sac. **

**- Tu pouvais très bien le faire tout seul après tout hier tu l'as fais tout seul ! »**

Tout ce qu'il pouvait penser à cet instant était : **« Elle marque un point. »**. Sans savoir ni comment, ni pourquoi, il voulait l'avoir pour lui tout seul.

Une fois chez lui, il se laissa tomber dans le canapé et la détailla durant de longues minutes avec une seule question en tête : Quel est ce sentiment ?

* * *

Chapitre en retard je sais, je suis désolée orz


	7. Partie II  I

**Titre : **Your heart is mine.

**Genre : **Family / Friendship / Humor / Fantasy / Hurt/Comfort / AU / OOC / Lemon / Lime.

**Pairing : **Sasuke/Naruto

**Rating : **M

**Disclaimer : **« Oh Kishimoto-sama, je vous en pris votre royale Majesté ! Donnez moi vos personnages je vous en supplie...

- Tu peux toujours rêver ! » Hem..Les personnages appartiennent donc à Masashi Kishimoto malgré le fait que je l'ai supplié, il ne veut toujours pas me les donner.

**Beta-readeur : **Naruto Uchiwa

**Auteur : **Mayu

**Commentaire : **Bon, cette fiction est un peu du n'importe quoi ça changera de mes textes assez sombres mais il le sera tout de même...

**Reviews : **Merci pour vos reviews ! Voici le chapitre 6 !

**Belladu57 : **Heureuse que ma fiction te plaise !

**Miramirana : **Bien que j'ai déjà répondu à tes questions, je préfère y répondre une seconde fois...

C'est vrai que la suite a été très en retard et qu'il était fort possible que vous ayez oublié un peu le déroulement de l'histoire mais aussi le début !

"Elle est ma tendre servante" : moi même en ayant sorti cet argument je l'ai trouvé tellement nul on va dire qu'en vérité, il avoue plutôt indirectement qu'il est attaché à elle plutôt que d'empêcher son frère de sortir avec.

Mayu et Itachi ensemble ? Je t'ai répondu que je ne savais vraiment pas...Et bien je sais maintenant, et je ne dirais rien, vous verrez par la suite !

"Elle se retenait de le disséquer" : Elle voit fort ? Vrai. Mais à vrai dire, elle commençait déjà à peter les plombs et n'oublie pas qu'elle a poignardé Sasuke sans raison ;)

"Vous allez bien ?" Itachi s'adresse à l'ensemble du petit groupe même si il n'y a que Naruto si je me souviens bien qui répond.

La suite est là ;)

**Chapitre non corrigé**

**Sixième Approche.**

_Partie II-I._

Il fixait le plafond, le matin était déjà là. C'était enfin le week-end, son tournage allait maintenant commencer le lundi. Il soupira et entendit son portable sonner, il le prit, regarda le nom et décrocha.

**« Allo Karin ?**

**- Sasuke, je voulais savoir si tu voulais faire une sortie aujourd'hui avant qu'on reprenne le tournage.**

**- Pourquoi pas.**

**- Je viens te rejoins vers 13h au parc, c'est ok ?**

**- Oui c'est bon, à toute.**

**- A toute ! »**

Il se leva et alla se préparer, la journée allait passer à une vitesse folle. Il s'habilla d'un jean-baggy noir avec une ceinture, un T-shirt blanc et une veste rouge de sport, les manches blanches avaient comme motif le drapeau d'angleterre en blason, il pencha pour des baskets blanches. Il prit un sac à dos et le mit sur son épaule gauche. Il alluma son Ipod et le posta sur ses oreilles mettant en route sa chanson préférée.

Il se déplaça jusqu'au parc avec une casquette sur la tête, il la retira en voyant son amie s'approcher, il lui fit la bise et l'observa. Elle portait un slim bleu marine avec une ceinture, un col roulé violet, une veste marron et pour finir ses bottes montantes.

**« Alors où allons-nous ?**

**- Je ne sais pas trop, on a qu'à marcher en attendant.**

**- Hn.**

**- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?**

**- Rien de spécial.**

**- Si, il y a quelque chose !**

**- Mon frère a pour petite amie ma servante ça te va ?**

**- Oh…Et en quoi ça te dérange ?**

**- Je ne sais pas justement ! »**

Elle le regarda et un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres, il le remarqua et ne pu s'empêcher de penser un fameux : **« Oh non »** avant de l'entendre commencer à le taquiner.

**« Sasuke est amoureux~~**

**- N'importe quoi !**

**- Mais si !**

**- Je te dis que non Karin !**

**- Et moi je te dis que si !**

**- C'est non ! Je ne tombe pas amoureux du premier venu et ne ressemble pas à une pouf moi ! »**

Il réalisa qu'il avait dit les mots tabou en présence de son amie. Elle lui lança un regard noir pour commencer à marcher furieusement. Il soupira et la rattrapa, tenta de s'excuser un bon nombre de fois mais rien ne marchait, une fois contrariée, la demoiselle était aussi têtue qu'une mule.

Naruto se promenait dans la rue en cette période, elle aimait l'automne, voir toutes les feuilles orangées sur le sol et elle trouvait ceci très romantique. Il ne manquait plus que son petit copain mais elle n'en voulait pas. Du moins, pas tout de suite.

Elle vit de loin Sasuke, un soupire s'échappa de ses lèvres et elle se dit qu'elle devrait peut être se cacher afin d'éviter de lui rendre ''service''.

Il courrait et rattrapa une jeune femme aux cheveux rouges par le poignet et la serra dans ses bras. La jeune blonde sentit un pincement au cœur sans savoir pourquoi, ses larmes montèrent aux yeux avant de se déverser sur ses joues.

Elle tourna le dos et partit en courant chez elle. Elle s'enferma et appela sa meilleure amie pour discuter et tenter de comprendre ce qu'il pouvait se passer. Pourquoi avait-elle pleuré ? Pourquoi ce pincement au cœur ? Tant de questions où elle ne trouvait aucune réponse.

**« Naruto, tu es amoureuse.**

**- Non, ce n'est pas possible !**

**- Si ! J'ai ressenti la même chose quand tu m'as raconté ce mensonge alors je peux te le dire.**

**- Mais…De…De Uchiha Sasuke ! Cet acteur que je déteste par-dessus tout et même ! Je hais ce type ! Alors je ne peux pas l'aimer !**

**- La haine entraine l'amour, l'amour entraine la haine. Tout dépend de comment commence votre relation. La tienne, elle a commencé par la haine.**

**- Mais…**

**- Pas de mais. Bouge toi avant que son cœur soit prit ma belle ! »**

Elles raccrochèrent. Un soupire s'échappa des lèvres rosées de Naruto, elle se leva et alla se faire un bol de ramens…Finalement, peut être qu'elle trouvait un avantage à être une femme. Non. Il n'y en avait aucun. La jeune blonde surfa sur internet, son bol sur ses genoux, elle cliqua sur un lien, de ses yeux bleus elle lisait petit à petit le sommaire de ce qu'elle venait de trouver. Elle cliqua à nouveau sur un lien portant comme nom :

**Opération, changement de sexe.**

Sasuke de son côté réconfortait son amie, il s'excusa à nouveau et lui embrassa la joue amicalement, elle lui sourit, elle n'était plus fâchée.

**« Bon alors avoue que tu es amoureux de cette fille !**

**- Hmmpff…**

**- Allez !**

**- Bon d'accord ! J'avoue être amoureux de Uzumaki Naruto !**

**- Et bien voilà ! N'oublie pas notre tournage dure peu de temps. Essaye de la conquérir pendant ce temps ! Je vais t'aider. »**

**Il la regarda et lui sourit, la serra à nouveau dans ses bras et murmura ces quelques mots qui touchèrent la jeune femme.**

**« Merci Karin…Merci d'être là…Je ne sais pas ce que je ferai sans toi.**

**- C'est tout à fait normal Sasuke. Après tout. Nous sommes meilleurs amis non ?**

**- Oui. »**

Elle sourit. Sasuke était son meilleur ami et Karin sa meilleure amie. Tout avait commencé alors que la jeune femme avait des sentiments pour lui mais ils se sont liés d'amitié après qu'elle soit tombée amoureuse d'un ami à Sasuke, un autre acteur portant le nom de Suigetsu.

Il allait devancer son frère. **Coûte que coûte !**

**

* * *

**

Chapitre six présent !

Sasuke est maintenant déterminé à conquérir Naruto !

A bientôt avec le chapitre sept !


	8. Changement

**Titre :** Your heart is mine.  
**Genre : **Family / Friendship / Humor / Fantasy / Hurt/Comfort / AU / OOC / Lemon / Lime.  
**Pairing :** Sasuke/Naruto  
**Rating :** M  
**Disclaimer :** « Oh Kishimoto-sama, je vous en pris votre royale Majesté ! Donnez moi vos personnages je vous en supplie...  
- Tu peux toujours rêver ! » Hem..Les personnages appartiennent donc à Masashi Kishimoto malgré le fait que je l'ai supplié, il ne veut toujours pas me les donner.  
**Beta-readeur :** Naruto Uchiwa (merci beaucoup)  
**Auteur :** Mayu  
**Commentaire :** Bon, cette fiction est un peu du n'importe quoi ça changera de mes textes assez sombres mais il le sera tout de même...  
**Résumé :** Naruto Uzumaki est une jeune femme qui aime les arts martiaux, elle les pratique en club au lycée et en activité extrascolaire. Un jour alors qu'elle arrivait en retard, elle rencontre le garçon qu'elle déteste par-dessus tout : Uchiha Sasuke. Un acteur issue de bonne famille qui vient à ce lycée pour tourner un film pendant plusieurs mois...

Reviews :** MiraMirana : **Non je ne suis pas morte, non je ne suis pas portée disparue je suis bel et bien là...Ce chapitre est plus long que le sixième :)

Je te rassure, Karin ne sera pas présente aussi souvent, elle tourne en effet aussi dans le film, elle est également actrice. C'est vrai qu'il est parfois difficile de voir Karin "meilleure amie" de Sasuke en plus, mais je trouve qu'elle est déjà mieux que le personnage de Sakura et je préfère le KarinxSuigetsu ! Les bottes étaient marrons j'ai du oublié de le dire, bleu marine en uniforme, c'est compréhensible que cette couleur finalement, tu ne l'aimes pas trop. Narfuto et l'opération...Et bien...Tu verras !

Bonne lecture !

_**Septième Approche**_

_Changement_

La jeune femme regardait encore et encore son reflet dans le miroir qu'elle maudissait tant, se détaillant, s'observant sous chaque angles ne laissant rien passer à côté. Une larme coula le long de sa joue laissant une trace humide sur son passage. Naruto attrapa ses longs cheveux dans une de ses mains, les plaça sur son épaule puis de son autre main, elle prit un ciseau.

Une dernière fois, elle se contempla. Son regard se durcit alors et découpa ses beaux cheveux blonds, mèche par mèche, toutes tombant au sol pour s'y écraser, restant et s'attardant sur le sol jusqu'à ce que la belle blonde termine de les découper.

Elle ferma les yeux pour les ouvrir et s'étudier à nouveau. Ses cheveux longs attachés en deux couettes étaient maintenant court comme les garçons, elle passa sa main dedans et un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres. La jeune fille les ébouriffa et remarqua que quelques mèches de cheveux lui retombaient sur le visage mais ça lui plaisait…

Finalement. Que sa coupe de cheveux soit celle d'un garçon ou d'une fille, il n'y avait aucune différence dans les traits de son visage…En revanche son corps de femme la dégoutait au plus haut point…Comment allait-elle faire pour tout cacher ? Elle ne voulait plus qu'on la voit comme une femme, un haut le cœur la prit et elle se mit à courir aux toilettes pour rejeter le contenu de son estomac.

Naruto se releva et se passa de l'eau sur le visage. Elle nettoya ensuite sa salle de bain où ses cheveux jonchaient sur le sol comme les feuilles en automne. Une fois fini, elle prit son portable, composa un numéro, et obtint rapidement une réponse.

« Hôpital de Konoha, je vous écoute ?

- Bonjour, j'aimerais prendre rendez-vous avec le Docteur Nara s'il vous plait.

- Oui bien sûr quand cela vous arrange-t-il ?

- Le plus tôt possible.

- Cet après-midi vers 15h cela vous convient ?

- Parfait !

- C'est noté, au revoir  
- Merci au revoir. »

Naruto raccrocha et sauta de joie en hurlant « YES ! ». Elle se mit à courir dans son appartement, alla chercher ses affaires et prendre une douche bien chaude, qui la calma légèrement de son excitation présente d'avoir réussi à obtenir ce rendez-vous.

Elle sortit, se prépara et se mit à observer l'heure, toutes les cinq minutes. Jusqu'à ce que l'heure où elle devait partir sonna, elle marcha rapidement jusqu'à l'hôpital, bien qu'elle y vivait assez loin. Elle a toujours aimé la marché, c'était bien mieux que le bus ou autre, le vélo aussi mais ses pneus étaient crevés.

Elle entra, s'approcha de la secrétaire, et demanda où se trouvait le bureau du Docteur Nara, prévenant qu'elle était le rendez-vous de 15h. La jeune femme blonde en face d'elle lui sourit et lui demanda de remplir une fiche d'information. Naruto le fit et la lui rendit après avoir fini, la jeune secrétaire écarquilla les yeux en voyant l'âge de la patiente.

« Ne vous en fait pas, j'ai mes raisons.

- B..Bien.

- Et ça fait longtemps Temari.

- Naruto ? C'est vraiment toi ?

- Oui ! »

Elle sourit à son amie, bien qu'elle soit plus âgée qu'elle, elles ont longtemps vécu en tant que voisines.

« Et bien, quelle surprise !

- Oui, je sais ! Je savais que tu aurais suivi Shikamaru ici !

- Chut ! Va donc le voir, il est au fond du couloir, il doit t'attendre maintenant.

- Merci ! »

La jeune femme se dirigea jusqu'au bureau, elle frappa et le prénommé Shikamaru sortit avec un air endormi, il sourit et l'invita à entrer, c'est là que tout commença.

Sasuke regardait son réveil, il n'avait pas eu le courage de se lever et d'affronter son frère, il savait maintenant qu'il était amoureux de Naruto mais le fait que son ainé sorte avec celle qu'il aime le dérangeait au plus haut point. C'est pourquoi, il avait préféré rester coucher toute la journée…Enfin…Il en avait marre d'être allongé depuis des heures maintenant. Il se leva et se dirigea vers la salle de bain où il prit une bonne douche et se prépara. Il alla ensuite dans la cuisine où il vit son frère, comme quoi, la chance n'était décidément pas de son côté !

« Bonjour Sasuke !

- Bonjour Itachi.

- Comment vas-tu ?

- Bien et toi ?

- Très bien, merci.

- Tu ne vas pas voir Naruto aujourd'hui ?

- Elle doit passer manger ici ce soir, donc ne t'en fais pas je vais la voir quand même !

- Tu ne peux pas aller au restaurant ,non ?

- Bah non ! On peut faire un petit truc en famille, non ?

- Non.

- Rabat joie ! »

Le cadet ne put s'empêcher de sourire en voyant son frère ainé bouder parce qu'il avait dit non. Il ne pouvait que penser que bien qu'il soit professeur, Itachi était toujours un grand gamin dans sa tête. L'ainé remarqua que gênait Sasuke était une mauvaise idée et il se dit que ce soir, ce sera encore pire.

Itachi jeta un coup d'œil à la pendule qui annonçait déjà 17h, il se leva et commença à cuisiner pour le dîner du soir.

« Tu veux bien m'aider Sasuke ?

- Oui, qu'est-ce qu'il faut que je fasse ?

- Tu peux aller à la pharmacie acheter des préservatifs ? »

Sasuke s'étrangla avec son morceau de pain au Nutella, toussant pour reprendre sa respiration, Itachi rit et l'aida à cracher son bout de pain en lui donnant une tape dans le dos.

« Tu n'as qu'à y aller toi-même !

- Mais je dois m'occuper du dîner ! »

Le plus jeune des deux se leva, monta dans sa chambre et redescendit une boîte à la main, la jetant à son frère.

« J'espère que c'est la bonne taille parce que je ne vais pas aller en acheter pour toi.

- Merci Sasu !

- Hn.

- Je ne savais pas que tu en avais une aussi grande.

- Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ?

- Bah qu'elle est de la même taille que la mienne, quoi que…Un peu plus petite encore… »

Itachi rit à gorge déployée en voyant son frère aussi rouge que la tomate qu'il tenait dans sa main, si ce n'était plus. Il termina de préparer le dîner et tira son frère jusqu'à sa chambre, ouvrit son armoir et le regarda.

« Aide moi s'il-te-plait, Sasu !

- …Je rêve ou tu veux que je t'aide à choisir une tenue pour ce soir ?

- Tu ne rêves pas mon chou !

- Ne m'appelles pas comme ça ! Mets une chemise et un jean noir, ce sera très bien comme ça.

- Tout en noir ?

- Tout en noir !

- Bah euh…Tu m'aides à choisir la chemise alors ? »

Sasuke soupira, regarda et prit une chemise noire où au dos un motif représentant les ailes d'un ange argenté était imprimé et un jean noir simple, avant de les tendre à Itachi. Ce dernier alla ensuite se changer, il revint une fois habillé, le cadet le détailla et trouva que les pantoufles roses fluo en forme d'ours faisait vraiment…mais vraiment…tâche…

« Pourquoi tu ris ? »

Oui, le cadet était entré dans un fou rire en apercevant les pantoufles, il les pointa et Itachi les retira pour se retrouver pied nu sur le parquet de sa chambre, Sasuke se calma et lui conseilla les chaussures en cuir qu'il mettait pour aller au lycée. Itachi termina donc de s'habiller et le jeune brun le trouva..beau. Il soupira intérieurement et se dit que ce n'était pas en aidant Itachi qu'il allait réussir à conquérir sa belle.

C'est alors qu'il se dirigea vers sa chambre en courant, ouvrant rapidement son armoire et choisit la plus belle tenue qu'il puisse avoir…Il se changea et se mit à attendre sa dulcinée.

L'heure du repas sonna, Itachi ouvrit la porte après avoir entendu la sonnette de la maison retentir en souriant, il fut étonné de voir les cheveux de Naruto si court mais pensa que cela lui allait bien.

« Bonsoir Naruto.

- Bonsoir Itachi et Sasuke. »

Après un chaste baiser échangé par Itachi et Naruto sous le regard furieux du cadet, ils s'installèrent à table où le dîner se passa bien. L'ainé se leva et alla à la cuisine chercher le dessert, Sasuke en profita pour détailler Naruto.

« Pourquoi as-tu coupé tes cheveux ?

- Ils m'énervaient un peu…J'ai préféré les couper.

- Ca te va bien.

- Merci »

Naruto se mit à rougir sous le compliment de Sasuke mais l'image de lui et de la fille qu'elle avait vu la veille lui revint en mémoire, lui faisait baisser les yeux. Itachi venait d'arriver avec un gâteau au chocolat. L'ainé avait entendu la conversation et lança un regard de défi à son jeune frère avant de détourner ses yeux à nouveau vers Naruto qui semblait inconsciente de la tension entre les deux hommes.

Le repas terminé, la table débarrassée, Itachi s'approcha de Naruto qui était assise dans le fauteuil en compagnie de Sasuke.

« Naruto, tu veux monter ?

- Pourquoi pas.

- Hn.

- Un problème Sasuke ?

- Non aucun. »

Le jeune faux couple se retrouva dans la chambre du brun qui ferma ses rideaux noirs, la chambre était rouge et noire, Itachi invita la jeune blonde à s'asseoir sur son lit, s'assit à ses côtés et ils commencèrent à discuter de tout et de rien.

« Il y a une autre raison pour laquelle tu as coupé tes cheveux, non ?

- Oui…

- Laquelle ?

- Si je te le dis…tu promets de ne pas me juger ?

- Non, tu me connais Naruto.

- Bien. Alors, je vais faire une opération.

- Ah ? Pour ? Tu es malade ?

- Non…Je vais changer de sexe.

- Changer de…sexe ? Tu es sûre ? »

La jeune femme hocha la tête, Itachi était mal à l'aise à cette annonce mais c'était son choix, il n'allait pas la forcer à changer d'avis mais en repensant à son frère, il se demanda comment Sasuke allait réagir, lui qui a des sentiments pour la jeune fille et non pour le jeune garçon qu'elle allait devenir…Enfin…Il ne sait pas, seul l'avenir le lui dira.

Itachi s'approcha et embrassa la jeune fille tendrement, surprise, elle le laissa faire, il passa une de ses mains derrière sa nuque et la caressa doucement avant de l'allonger et de se pencher sur elle, à califourchon.

Il caressa lentement sa poitrine tout en lui mordillant le lobe de l'oreille, un gémissement s'échappa des lèvres rosées et rougies de Naruto.

Ils se déshabillèrent mutuellement entre caresses et baisers échangés avec de plus en plus de passion, leurs souffles étaient maintenant saccadés, ils étaient nus sous la couverture, le jeune homme attrapa la boîte que son frère lui avait donné plus tôt dans la soirée pour se couvrir.

Doucement, il la regarda dans les yeux tout en lui écartant les cuisses où il glissa lentement un doigt dans son intimité puis un autre pour commencer une série de va-et-vient, laissant ainsi sa future conquête gémir bien qu'elle tentait de se retenir. Itachi sentit ses doigts s'humidifier au fur et à mesure et une fois sûr qu'elle était prête, il se plaça entre ses jambes, l'embrassant et la pénétra doucement…

Il fit une série de va-et-vient sous les gémissements de la blonde, suçotant son cou en même temps pendant que Naruto lui griffait légèrement le dos, la tête en arrière, elle se cambrait sous chacun des coups de reins de son amant.

Sasuke, derrière la porte, ne put retenir les larmes qui lui montèrent aux yeux, il s'enferma dans sa chambre tout en soupirant et pensa à haute voix : **Je n'ai plus aucune chance.**


	9. On efface tout et on recommence tout

**Titre :** Your heart is mine.  
**Genre : **Family / Friendship / Humor / Fantasy / Hurt/Comfort / AU / OOC / Lemon / Lime.  
**Pairing :** Sasuke/Naruto  
**Rating :** M  
**Disclaimer :** « Oh Kishimoto-sama, je vous en pris votre royale Majesté ! Donnez moi vos personnages je vous en supplie...  
- Tu peux toujours rêver ! » Hem..Les personnages appartiennent donc à Masashi Kishimoto malgré le fait que je l'ai supplié, il ne veut toujours pas me les donner.  
**Beta-readeur :** Naruto Uchiwa (merci beaucoup)  
**Auteur :** Mayu  
**Commentaire :** Bon, cette fiction est un peu du n'importe quoi ça changera de mes textes assez sombres mais il le sera tout de même...  
**Résumé :** Naruto Uzumaki est une jeune femme qui aime les arts martiaux, elle les pratique en club au lycée et en activité extrascolaire. Un jour alors qu'elle arrivait en retard, elle rencontre le garçon qu'elle déteste par-dessus tout : Uchiha Sasuke. Un acteur issue de bonne famille qui vient à ce lycée pour tourner un film pendant plusieurs mois...  
**Reviews : Miramirana :** Il a été un peu plus long c'est vrai, ils ont bel et bien couché ensemble, je pense d'ailleurs maintenant qu'il n'aurait peut être pas fallu qu'il le fasse. Va-t-elle le faire ? Et bien c'est à découvrir ! Le nombre de chapitre pour cette fiction est de dix ! Mes fanfictions sont assez courtes...Merci pour tout tes commentaires et bonne lecture !

**Huitième Approche**

_On efface tout et on recommence absolument tout._

Deux mois. Voilà deux mois que Sasuke avait vu Naruto et Itachi en pleine action et deux mois que la jeune fille avait disparu…Le tournage du film avançait et la fin se rapprochait. Il ne restait maintenant plus que quelques semaines avant de retourner dans une autre ville pour terminer le scénario et le jeune homme serait demandé par un autre réalisateur…Et ainsi les va et viens de la vie allait reprendre.

Sasuke soupira, la journée débutait. Il massait son épaule à cause de son sac de cours qu'il trouvait beaucoup trop lourd pour lui. Il entra à l'intérieur du bâtiment tout en se dirigeant vers la salle de classe, il ouvrit la porte d'un coup et remarqua qu'il y avait une autre personne.

Celle-ci était blonde, les cheveux courts avec des mèches retombant sur des yeux bleu azurs, vêtue d'une veste qu'il trouvait étrange : orange. Il pensa avoir vu Naruto mais secoua sa tête avant de remarquer qu'il s'agissait d'un garçon et non d'une fille. Il soupira à nouveau et alla s'asseoir à sa place qui se trouva être à côté de celle du jeune homme en question.

Un silence pesant s'installa dans la pièce alors que Sasuke allait parler, son voisin prit la parole.

**« Je suis Naruto. Donc si tu souhaitais le demander, tu as ta réponse. »**

L'Uchiwa fut étonné, ce garçon s'appelle Naruto…Comme Naruto la fille qu'il a connu…Mais ce n'était pas possible, elle ne pouvait pas être devenue un garçon…Si ?

**« Uzumaki Naruto ?**

**- Oui.**

**- Comment ça se fait que tu sois un garçon ?**

**- Je me suis fait opérée voilà tout. »** Répondit-il calmement.

Sasuke ne put empêcher un air bêta sur son visage d'apparaître, avec la bouche grande ouverte, il détailla Naruto qui se tenait face à lui, il secoua à nouveau la tête mais rien n'y fit, le garçon qui était face à elle était bel et bien la même personne qu'il connaissait depuis qu'il était arrivé ici.

**« Mais pourquoi ? !**

**- Hm ?**

**- Pourquoi as-tu changé ?**

**- P..Pour une raison personnelle.**  
**- Comme coucher avec Itachi c'était une raison personnelle ! »**

Un claquement résonna…Naruto venait de gifler Sasuke, furieux d'entendre ceci, avoir couché avec Itachi le rongeait chaque jours, il s'en voulait plus que tout.

Il a déjà perdu une amie qui lui étais chère. Et ça lui suffisait amplement de se le rappeler chaque jour sans que quelqu'un comme Sasuke ne lui rappelle.

Sasuke l'observait, étonné…Il était surpris de voir que Naruto était au bord des larmes. Pourquoi et comment ? C'était la question qu'il se posait. Il soupira. Il s'en fichait après tout, ce n'était pas son problème.

**« Je dois prendre cette gifle comme ?**

**- Comme le fait de l'avoir fait avec Itachi était une GRAVE erreur ! »**

Le concerné écoutait tout depuis un moment, un sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres. Bien qu'il ait couché avec Naruto, il n'avait absolument aucun sentiment pour lui. Il avait juste voulu faire souffrir son cadet pour qu'il comprenne qu'il était bel et bien amoureux du jeune blond qui était autrefois une jeune blonde.

Il haussa les épaules et entendit son frère s'approcher. Il le regarda avec un air vainqueur soudain, Sasuke le frappa.

Itachi riait. Oui…Il était amusé, au plus haut point, il redonna le coup à son cadet et s'en suivit alors un combat à mains nues entre les deux frères Uchiha qui se frappaient de plus en plus fort, laissant des contusions à l'autre.

Sasuke avait donc prévu de mettre fin à ses sentiments envers Naruto à ce moment, tout comme le respect qu'il avait envers son ainé.

Un dernier coup porté et le jeune brun tomba au sol essoufflé, Itachi au-dessus de lui prêt à en donner un autre mais il s'arrêta.

**« Alors comme ça ,c'est fini ?**

**- C'est fini.**

**- Tu es vraiment un imbécile. Sasuke. »**

Sasuke sourit. Il était un idiot et il le savait mais il ne voyait plus d'intérêt à sortir avec Naruto qui était maintenant un garçon bien que sa personnalité n'avait pas l'air d'avoir changée.

Il décida d'abandonner son amour pour lui afin de ne pas souffrir. Il était acteur, célèbre. Il ne devait pas devenir homosexuel, ce serait un scandale idéale pour la presse et il serait donc ruiné par la suite.

Le temps passé, encore et encore, les jours se suivirent inlassablement et malgré sa résolution, Sasuke devenait de plus en plus fou amoureux de Naruto. Les circonstances du moment les avait rapprochés et ils étaient perçus comme « Les meilleurs amis ».

Naruto, lui, ne voyait plus aucune chance avec Sasuke, après tout, il était devenu un garçon et tant qu'ils étaient amis ça lui suffisait, il était près du brun chaque jour et à chaque instant mais la fin arrivait à grand pas.

S'il souhaitait l'avoir…Il serait temps de passer à l'action. Le décompte avait déjà débuté.

**J-2**

* * *

Chapitre à nouveau très court je m'en excuse.

La suite arrive très bientôt !


	10. I Miss You

******Titre :** Your heart is mine.**  
****Genre : **Family / Friendship / Humor / Fantasy / Hurt/Comfort / AU / OOC / Lemon / Lime.**  
****Pairing :** Sasuke/Naruto**  
****Rating :** M**  
****Disclaimer :** « Oh Kishimoto-sama, je vous en pris votre royale Majesté ! Donnez moi vos personnages je vous en supplie...  
- Tu peux toujours rêver ! » Hem..Les personnages appartiennent donc à Masashi Kishimoto malgré le fait que je l'ai supplié, il ne veut toujours pas me les donner.**  
****Beta-readeur :** Naruto Uchiwa (merci beaucoup)**  
****Auteur :** Mayu**  
****Commentaire :** Bon, cette fiction est un peu du n'importe quoi ça changera de mes textes assez sombres mais il le sera tout de même...  
Résumé : Naruto Uzumaki est une jeune femme qui aime les arts martiaux, elle les pratique en club au lycée et en activité extrascolaire. Un jour alors qu'elle arrivait en retard, elle rencontre le garçon qu'elle déteste par-dessus tout : Uchiha Sasuke. Un acteur issue de bonne famille qui vient à ce lycée pour tourner un film pendant plusieurs mois...**  
****Reviews : Je répondrai plus tard désolée ! Voici le chapitre 9 !**  


**Neuvième Approche**  
_I Miss You_

La journée se terminait et Naruto regardait inlassablement une photo de Sasuke et lui-même...Il caressa du bout des doigts le cadre avant de soupirer et de le reposer calmement. Il se leva et s'assit sur le bord de la fenêtre et observa le clair de lune.

Il soupira de nouveau et pencha sa tête en arrière, espérant que les deux prochains jours ne passent pas à une allure folle...Serais-ce un peu trop demandé ?

La nuit passa rapidement et le jeune homme blond fixait son armoire avec intense réflexion. Il prit finalement un jean noir, une chemise noire, une veste également noire et une cravate rouge qui ressortait parmi tout ses vêtements sombres.

Il coiffa ses cheveux blonds et se dirigea vers la porte après avoir fait sa toilette complète. Il regarda une dernière fois derrière lui et sortit en courant vers le lycée. Il croisa Sasuke sur son chemin. Il s'en approcha et tapa dans son dos en signe d'amitié. Ce dernier lui sourit pour le saluer et ils firent la route ensemble jusqu'au lycée.

**« Dis moi Naruto ?  
- Oui ?  
- Tu es amoureux d'une fille ?  
- Pourquoi ?  
- Vu ta tenue. Tu es très classe aujourd'hui.  
- Merci mais non je ne suis pas intéressé par les filles.  
- Que veux-tu dire ?  
- Qui sait ? » **rétorqua-t-il.

Il laissa ainsi Sasuke avec une phrase dans sa tête qui ne cessait de tourner en boucle, il réfléchissait durant la journée, il ne suivait pas en cours, de toute façon, ça ne l'intéressait pas plus que ça de venir en cours. Si sa présence était remarquée c'était parce qu'il avait un film à tourner mais aussi pour pouvoir voir Naruto.

Oui. Sasuke avait finalement accepté ses sentiments pour Naruto bien qu'il soit un garçon, il avait eu une longue discussion avec son frère ainé au sujet du blondinet.

Et plus les heures défilées, plus Naruto était inquiet à propos de Sasuke et son départ, il ne lui restait plus que deux jours pour le conquérir et il doit faire vite et en même temps en douceur !

La dernière sonnerie de la journée venait de retentir, le blondinet attrapa son ami par le poignet et le tira en courant jusqu'à chez lui.

**« Dis-moi Naruto, pourquoi m'as-tu emmené chez toi ?  
- J'avais envie qu'on soit tout les deux toute la soirée et toute la nuit...Sauf si tu ne veux pas hein !  
- Non pas de soucis, je n'avais rien à faire de toute façon. Je préviens juste Itachi et j'arrive tout de suite. »**

Le jeune brun quitta la pièce, le jeune blond s'occupa de ranger parfaitement sa chambre et prépara un matelas au sol pour la nuit.

Sasuke était dans le salon, il téléphonait à son ainé et après avoir raccroché, remarqua qu'un cadre était couché sur une petite commode, il s'en approcha et le releva. Il pu voir une photo de famille. Un homme blond aux yeux bleus, ressemblant trait pour trait à Naruto et une femme rousse qui souriait tendrement en tenant entre ses bras une petite fille coiffée de deux couettes.

Il sourit, il se demandait où était justement les parents de son blondinet, depuis qu'il le connait, il n'avait jamais rien dis sur sa famille et se fermait tout de suite sur lui-même dès qu'on abordait le sujet de ses parents.

Inquiet de voir que Sasuke était plus long que prévu et surtout qu'il n'entende aucun bruit émergeant dans l'appartement, Naruto décida d'aller voir ce qu'il fabriquait tout seul de l'autre côté. Il aperçut son ami avec le cadre dans ses mains. Il l'observa longuement dans un silence d'aplomb avant d'ouvrir la bouche et de laisser sortir un son à peine audible.

**« Ce sont mes parents. »**

Le jeune brun se retourna vers son ami et lui sourit avant de reposer le cadre bien droit pour que tout le monde puisse le voir, une légère grimace apparu sur le visage du blondinet qui semblait trouver cela étranger.

**« Où sont-ils ?  
- Ils sont morts.  
- Oh...Je suis désolé.  
- D'un accident de voiture. J'étais à l'arrière.  
- Comment as-tu survécu ?  
- ...Mon père...Minato. Il m'a sauvé...Mais...Je les ai toujours déçu...Déjà juste par le fait d'être né avec un sexe féminin.  
-Je ne crois pas.  
- Comment peux-tu le savoir ?  
- Ca se voit sur la photo.  
- Pardon ?  
- Oui...Ta mère sourit en te serrant dans ses bras et ton père te regarde fièrement.  
- Ne te fies pas aux apparences. »**

Sur ces mots, ils allèrent dans la chambre, Sasuke était confus, il pensait qu'il n'aurait jamais du toucher à cette photo et encore moins d'aborder le sujet qui était pourtant tabou pour l'homme qu'il aime.

La soirée passa tranquillement, ils discutaient encore de tout et de rien, il était à peu près minuit, l'excitation de Naruto pour Sasuke était de plus en plus grande et il avait maintenant du mal à la garder pour lui, il prit une fraise et croqua d'une façon sensuelle dedans sous le regard attentif du jeu ne brun qui déglutit en voyant ce spectacle.

Naruto recommença encore et encore et toujours dans le champ de vision de son ami qui bandait comme pas permit. Le jeune brun n'en pouvant plus, sauta sur le jeune blond et l'embrassa langoureusement.

Le blondinet surprit dans un premier temps, fut rapidement très heureux de voir que son ami l'aimait aussi et passa ses bras autour de sa nuque pour approfondir leur baisé déjà endiablé.

Leurs corps en ébullition, ils n'arrivaient pas à se retenir, ils se déshabillèrent rapidement, s'embrassèrent encore et encore, ils se caressèrent lentement puis avec de plus en plus de fougue, Sasuke descendait après avoir embrassé à nouveau son futur amant jusqu'à son entre-jambe. Il souffla dessus, lécha lentement et se mit à sucer lentement et sous les plaintes de son amant, il accéléra le rythme jusqu'à ce que l'éjaculation s'en suive.

Une semence blanche coulait le long des lèvres et de la gorge du jeune brun qu'il étala sur les doigts de son blondinet. Naruto comprit et introduisit alors doucement un doigt dans l'intimité de Sasuke qui gémit de douleur au début mais ce fut vite remplacer par le plaisir...Puis Naruto, timidement, entra un second qui refit sortir un gémissement de douleur de la gorge de son amant.

Après de multiples préliminaires pour les deux, ils se préparèrent, Naruto à califourchon sur Sasuke qui avait les jambes écartées, attendant que son amant le prenne et lui fasse l'amour...C'est lentement que Naruto pénétra le jeune brun lentement, une douleur parcoura son membre, n'étant pas habitué à ce genre de chose avec son nouveau sexe, et une autre traversa le corps de Sasuke après avoir été pénétré bien que ce fut doux et lent à la fois.

Plus tard, la douleur disparu et des coups de reins furent échangés entre les deux amants qui prirent tout deux plaisirs à s'offrir l'un à l'autre. Naruto s'amusait à aller toucher la prostate de son amant. Ils éjaculèrent l'un après l'autre.

Essoufflés, ils se laissèrent retomber sur le lit. La nuit et la journée suivante s'en suivirent encore et encore, échangeant les positions, ils se prouvaient comment ils s'aimaient et profitaient tout simplement.

_De leurs derniers instants..._


	11. Epilogue

******Titre :** Your heart is mine.**  
****Genre : **Family / Friendship / Humor / Fantasy / Hurt/Comfort / AU / OOC / Lemon / Lime.**  
****Pairing :** Sasuke/Naruto**  
****Rating :** M**  
****Disclaimer :** « Oh Kishimoto-sama, je vous en pris votre royale Majesté ! Donnez moi vos personnages je vous en supplie...  
- Tu peux toujours rêver ! » Hem..Les personnages appartiennent donc à Masashi Kishimoto malgré le fait que je l'ai supplié, il ne veut toujours pas me les donner.**  
****Beta-readeur :** Naruto Uchiwa (merci beaucoup)**  
****Auteur :** Mayu**  
****Commentaire :** Bon, cette fiction est un peu du n'importe quoi ça changera de mes textes assez sombres mais il le sera tout de même...  
Résumé : Naruto Uzumaki est une jeune femme qui aime les arts martiaux, elle les pratique en club au lycée et en activité extrascolaire. Un jour alors qu'elle arrivait en retard, elle rencontre le garçon qu'elle déteste par-dessus tout : Uchiha Sasuke. Un acteur issue de bonne famille qui vient à ce lycée pour tourner un film pendant plusieurs mois...**  
****Reviews :**  


* * *

**Dernière Approche**  
_Épilogue._

Le dernier jour était arrivé, Naruto serrait fortement dans sa main droite, la main de son amant, tête baissée. Ils avançaient tout les deux dans le parc de la ville, main dans la main, ils se fichaient de l'avis des habitants malgré les insultes qui volaient dans l'air.

Ils arrivèrent à l'aéroport, Itachi avait emmené les valises de son cadet, ils le retrouvèrent et rirent ensemble.

**« Le vol 3078 en direction de New-York, le vol 3078 en direction de New-York, veuillez vous rendre à l'embarquement. »**

Un sentiment d'angoisse, de tristesse et de peur trônait dans son coeur, il ne savait lequel choisir, il vit son brun se retourner vers lui et l'embrasser tendrement. Des larmes coulèrent sur les joues du jeune blond et après un dernier au revoir, ils se séparèrent, Sasuke passa de l'autre côté.

Naruto se mit à courir derrière la vitre, la frapper, l'appeler, il lui hurler qu'il l'aimait, la sécurité lui demanda d'éviter de recommencer mais il ne voulait pas, il souhaitait juste dire à son bien aimé, son amour pour lui.

Sasuke monta dans l'avion, s'assit sur un des sièges près des hublots et observa l'extérieur, une larme roula sur sa joue, il souhaitait rester lui. Etre avec Naruto encore et encore jusqu'à leur propre mort. Karin passa pas loin et lui posa sa main sur son épaule pour l'encourager, il lui offrit un petit sourire avant de détourner à nouveau son regard sur le ciel bleu.

**« Il est parti.**

**- Tu sais Naruto ?**  
**- Hm ?**  
**- Tu peux aller le rejoindre si tu veux.**  
**- Je n'ai aucun billet et encore moins l'argent, comment veux-tu que j'y aille ? » **dit-il en se retournant face à Itachi.

Ce dernier souriait à pleine dent et mit un billet d'avion en direction de New-York sous le nez de Naruto qui surprit, le regarda sans comprendre ce qu'il essayait de lui dire et encore moins ce qu'il était en train de faire.

L'ainé prit la main de ce dernier et déposa le billet délicatement.

**« Tes valises sont déjà dans l'avion à toi de voir maintenant si tu veux y aller ou non.»**

Le jeune blond se trouva hésitant, il regardait le billet puis Itachi qui le poussa un peu à la porte.

**« Allez ! Va le voir ! Prends soin de lui !  
- Merci » **annonça-t-il.

Naruto monta dans l'avion rapidement et vit de loin Sasuke regarder par la fenêtre, un écouteur dans les oreilles, il s'en approcha lentement et doucement, arrivé à ses côtés, il prit appuie sur un des sièges et demanda tendrement : **« Puis-je m'asseoir à côté de vous ? »**

Sans prendre le temps de le regarder, Sasuke lui adressa un oui assez faible, Naruto sourit et s'assied alors à côté de son amant.

Il prit doucement sa main dans la sienne, le jeune brun sourit en regardant toujours à travers le hublot, il pu apercevoir son frère ainé qui leur souriait.

L'avion décolla et ils allèrent vivre leurs vies à New-York City.

**[ ... ]**

**« ! »**

Un jeune garçon se réveilla en sursaut, il observa la pièce autour de lui et pu remarquer qu'il était dans sa chambre. Il entendit des draps glissés à ses côtés et entendre une voix à moitié endormie s'élever doucement dans la chambre.

**« Pourquoi tu hurles Naruto ?  
- Je viens de faire un cauchemar...  
- Un cauchemar ou un rêve ?  
- ..Hmm...Tu étais dedans, donc c'était un rêve Sasuke !  
- Hmmpff.  
- Sasuke ?  
- Hm ?  
- T'aimerai que je sois une femme ? »**

L'interrogé se releva en vitesse et le regarda avec des yeux choqués et écarquillés.

**« Pardon ?  
- Tu aimerais que je sois une femme ?  
- Non ! Non ! Et non !  
- Bah pourquoi ? »**

Le jeune brun passa à califourchon sur lui et passa sa main sur le sexe de son amant le faisant durcir par la suite.

**« Sinon comment je pourrais m'occuper de ça ? » **répondit-il un sourire pervers aux lèvres.

Ils rirent tout les deux avant de s'envoyer à nouveau en l'air.  
Oui...Toute cette histoire n'était rien d'autre que le rêve d'un jeune garçon blond portant le nom de Naruto Uzumaki.

* * *

**FIN**

Et voilà la fin de cette fanfiction ! J'espère qu'elle vous a plus, désolée d'avoir été si longue à poster les deux derniers chapitres !


End file.
